William Furnival
William Furnival is a 16 year old son of Neptune. He is roleplayed by Noahm450. Biography William "Will" Furnival was born on March 20 to Brenda Furnival and Neptune the Roman god of the sea. Brenda and Neptune met at the beach on the coast of California. They instantly fell in love, got married and had Will. One day Neptune had to leave Brenda and Will. Brenda was furious at Neptune for leaving her with a child that had special abilities. A couple weeks later Brenda lost her job. She started taking out all her anger on Will. When Will was 11 years old him and his mother became really poor. Brenda became even more angry and depressed. So one night Will ran away. But Brenda wasn't the only reason Will ran away, Will was getting bullied more and more every day in school for his dyslexia and ADHD so figuring he would escape the bullies and his mothers wrath he decided to run away. Will ran for 4 hours straight before he decided to take a break. He fell a sleep and had a dream. Neptune appeared in Will's dream and told him that he was a demigod. He also told him that he wasn't alone and that there were other kids like him out there. Finally Neptune told him that he was sorry for leaving him and his mother and the Will was capable of great things. When Will woke up there was a golden trident floating above his head. It started moving forward and Will followed it all the way to Camp Jupiter. Then Neptune appeared and claimed him to the camp. Early Life When Will was little he used to love to be in water. He grew up on the beach in California. Will learned how to swim at age 3. When Brenda lost her job her and Will had to sell there beach house and move to a apartment in upper Los Angeles. Will was upset that they had to leave the ocean because that was the only place Will could concentrate. But that didn't stop him from being in water, everyday after school Will went and swam at the community pool. He also joined the swim team and was instantly the star swimmer on the team. But when his mother lost her job she took all her anger and frustration out on Will. Also Will was getting bullied at school because he failed in every subject since he had ADHD and dyslexia. So when Will was 11 he ran away. With Neptune's help Will made it to Camp Jupiter safely. He was claimed seconds later after his arrival. Once Will found out more about who he was, he started to train hard and study the different types of monsters. He fights with a sword given to him by Neptune. Will continues to train hard and is in the 4th cohort. Appearence Will has thick brown hair and brown eyes. He also has olive skin. Will can be considered handsome by some people. Alliances *Skylar Moon (girlfriend) *Mona McNeil Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Will is a very fast swimmer. *Will can control water *Will can navigate the sea *Will can breathe underwater. *Will is a powerful son of Neptune. *Will fights with a sword that Neptune gave him. Gallery Will sword.jpeg| Will's sword granted to him by Neptune Will2.jpg Will3.jpg Will4.jpg Will5.jpg Dove20.jpg|Will's girlfriend, Skylar Moon Category:Child of Neptune Category:Fourth Cohort Category:Sixteen Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Camper Category:Loyalty Fatal Flaw Category:Noahm450 Category:Roman Category:American